The Guild a medieval Fantasy story
by AceLions
Summary: In a world divided in half by war one side Light one side Dark. Five Order of Light warriors go to take the fight to the Order of Darkness & might find out Darkness doesn't mean evil.
1. Prologue

**AN: **Deatheaters & Vails Copyright Aeria Games & Entertainment, Inc.. Everyone else belongs to me I hope you enjoy.

In a far off land there was the land of Hyden, made and governed by Godiva, the Goddess of Light, and Leofrick, the God of Darkness. Leofrick had fallen in love with Godiva, but she did not share his feeling. In heartbreak, he split from her, raising a line of mountains down the middle of Hyden. The first people chose their sides. All of the Ifrits and big, bruiting, grayish-brown skinned warriors called the Deatheaters picked Leofrick. The Ifrits became his pets and the Guardians of Darkness. The Dragons and Phoenixes chose Godiva, becoming her pets and Guardians of Light. Half of the Alver people chose Godiva, becoming the first Elves. The other half chose Leofrick, becoming blue skinned elf looking people called the Vail. Humans and other magical beings and monsters came to Hyden, choosing their sides. Later, some Elves willingly changed sides, becoming the first Drow Elves, their skin turning ink black. Some Elves were tortured by the evil wizard turned god, Serpent, till their bodies became scarred, their skin green, becoming the first Orcs who turned to Leofrick for guidance.

On the side of The Order of Light there was a village. Aceius Leons lived there with his friends, his wife, Anne, parents, Peter and Rose, and sister, Willow. Aceius was a blacksmith like his father was till he was no longer able to do the work. Aceius loved his wife dearly. He was heartbroken when she contracted scarlet fever and passed away. After her death, he focused more on his work. He decided to work on a special sword, working on it every free moment he had. When he finally finished it, the sword was his pride-the best weapon he ever made.

It was that night, while the land was still dark, when the cruel King Thorn returned from The Order of Darkness' side. He had an army of Vail, Deatheaters, and his loyal Black Knight. They slaughtered the village people and set fires to the buildings. Aceius awoke in his house, fire around him. He ran to get out. Just as his eye caught site of King Thorn, a flame covered beam swung down hitting him in the face, knocking him out cold.

He awoke that morning lying on the ground outside his house. He had no idea how he had gotten out of there. His head hurt and had a deep burn partly around his left eye. As he looked around his village, he saw his friends and parents dead. He looked around for his sister, but she was nowhere to be seen there was a good chance she had been killed as well. Over the course of the day, he buried the dead, gathering all the money and his belongings that were still salvageable. He left the home he grew up in, where he was married and where everyone he cared for had died. There was nothing left for him there anymore. He moved into the woods near the city of Dolfinna. He remained living there, where he protected people from evil highwaymen and thieves. He now called himself Blood-Hunter, but some people called him the Spirit of the Forest or the Guardian of the Forest.

Now, not all thieves turned their back on Godiva to follow Serpent. There was thief Thompson, thief Tomas and the most skillful thief of all, Ugly Elf. Like all Elves, he was actually very good looking. As a child, his parents died and he was adopted by an elf hating thief who used him as a slave, giving him his inaccurate name. One good thing he did do was teach Ugly how to be a thief. As soon as he could, Ugly Elf escaped, running as fast as he could till he came close to the elf city of Silverleaf where he passed out from hunger and fatigue. Being found by the Elven guards, he was carried inside. Once he came too, he was fed and brought before King Bowin Elfwood, the king of the elves. That was when he first laid eyes on Princess Defona.

Defona was a tomboy and a warrior at heart. She loved archery and eventually out shot Silverleaf's best male archers. Much to her father's dismay, she never wore dresses or acted feminine (except for wearing makeup) so it was a shock when she took a liking to Ugly Elf. The two hung out often and soon fell in love. King Bowin and Queen Aerra, feeling Ugly had proved himself, approved of the relationship. Her twin sister, Deflora, was just happy she did something "girly".

Raxxen was the strongest man in the Barbarian village of Shortaxe. He was the only human that could go hand to hand with the super strong Deatheaters. Not only was he the strongest human in Hyden, but he was also expert of every weapon known, although he preferred the sword and bow. He was one who could match Defona is marksmanship. He was as kind as he was strong, being gentle with things weaker then he, and was very loyal, willing to fight to the death alongside his allies. He always carried with him a Barbarian sword, his bow and arrows, and his one of a kind dragon sword made by a yellow dragon scale that was unbreakable with the look of shiny bronze.

The cleric, a priest named Brother Simon (sometimes called Cleric Simon) from Dolfinna watched as people were hurt. He used healing powers to heal them, but soon grew tired of just sitting in the church of the goddess and wanted to do more. He had power over water which he planned to use to fight back.

This story is about how these five people fought against all cruelty and learned Darkness doesn't always mean evil.

**AN: ** This is the Prologue get ready for chapter one which will be a short chapter. What will happen with these five people? Thank you for reading & please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Deatheaters & Vails Copyright Aeria Games & Entertainment, Inc.. Everyone else belongs to me I hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 1

Blood-Hunter, Ugly Elf, Defona, Raxxen, and Brother Simon all decided to make their way through the mountain pass to the Order of Darkness side which is where they met. They didn't know what to think of each other at first, but decided they were on the same mission. The group decided to camp in Spirit Forest home of the Tree Folk to talk about what they should do now that there was more of them. Ugly Elf could use his Elven powers to make himself look like a Vail, but he couldn't use it to change the looks of others.

A Treefolk male watched over them awhile before speaking up. "Why not talk to the Red Wizard Crag in Main Town?"

They agreed it was a good idea. When the sun rose, they headed off to Main Town. When they made it, they headed to the inn. Blood-Hunter walked to the desk removing his helmet with a skull mask (he still had a scar around his left eye from the burn). "Excuse me," he said to the innkeeper, "we seek the Red Wizard Crag."

The Innkeeper looked up at him and then to his company. "He lives in the house at the end of the road left side."

Blood-Hunter thanked the innkeeper, leaving with his companions.

The five companions come up to the door of the Wizard. Crag opened his door seeing them standing there. The old wizard wasn't sure what to think of the weird little group but decided to listen to them.

Raxxen looked around a bit and spoke first. "We need a way to sneak through the mountain pass over to the side of the Order of Darkness."

Crag looked them over then came to Ugly Elf who was looking at things the way thieves usually do. "You, Elf Thief. You have the power of disguise, do you not?"

Ugly looked at him. "Yes, I can turn to an animal and a Vail but that won't help them."

The Red Wizard nodded. "I have something that might help." The group looked around the room at each other as Crag walked to a shelf. Picking up a blue jewel he turned to them. "This will allow you to use the power of disguise on everyone in your party." The group took the jewel and headed back toward the mountain pass.

**AN: ** I said it would be short but I hope you like it anyway. Will the gift from the red wizard really help them slip through the mountain pass unnotised? Thank you for reading & please review.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Deatheaters & Vails Copyright Aeria Games & Entertainment, Inc.. Everyone else belongs to me I hope you enjoy. Here is chapter 2

The five Lightsiders moved toward the mountain pass as the opening to the Order of Darkness was in full view. They wondered if the Red Wizards blue stone would work as he said it would. They would be in the pass soon and would find out then. They finally made it to the pass between the two sides. In the pass was a cave where a strange person named the Rune Wizard lived; he was the only one of his race. The group didn't know what to do with the stone in order for it to let Ugly Elf use his power of disguise on his new friends.

That's when they heard the Rune Wizard. Turning, they saw him walking out of his cave. "Hold hands with the stone in the center of the ring. Close your eyes and use your power," he told them.

Using his instructions, the five stood in a circle holding hands. Ugly Elf closed his eyes using his power to turn into a Veil. As he opened his eyes, he sensed Blood-Hunter, Brother Simon, Defona, and himself were under a Veil. Raxxen was a Deatheater. The stone worked. Ugly Elf picked up the stone and placed it in his bag as the five new friends walked into the land of the Darksiders. As they walked along, they had seen that it wasn't much different than their side as far as landscaping went. Since they were disguised, they decided to stop in the closest town for a bit. The best way to fight your enemy is to learn more about them. They soon came to Bisleakar, a Veil town. What they saw was a little surprise; they didn't know what to expect from a side filled with evil beings…but them smiling and acting like Lightsiders is not what they thought they would see.

Blood-Hunter was the only one to actually ever see a real Darksider, but that was years ago when King Thorn led them in and burnt his village down. He still carried anger and hate in his heart for them but he wouldn't cause a scene. "Come on, it will be dark soon. We should find an inn for the night and get something to eat," he told his companions while they all looked around at the Veil walking around and the few Deatheaters and other Darksiders shopping. They found a nice quiet inn and got their rooms. Blood-Hunter looked in the Mirror at his Veil form. When he removed his helmet, his scar still shined through. He was amazed how even their clothes changed to match the Darksiders. He looked into his own eyes. "Do not let your anger ruin this quest. Do not let it turn to hate. It will be your downfall Aceius".

He sighed and lay down on his bed. Next thing he knew, it was morning and Ugly Elf was knocking on his door. He had fallen asleep without noticing. Raxxen was down in the bar area already eating breakfast. Brother Simon was looking at his Oracle Veil look, and then sat at the table with Raxxen. Soon Blood-Hunter, Ugly Elf, and Defona came down and joined them for breakfast. As they ate, they quietly talked about where to go next. Plus they talked about how kindly they were treated-it was almost like being home. No one acted like the blood thirsty evil people Lightsiders thought them to be. They were kind, gentle people. So far, the only difference they had seen was where Lightsiders wanted the war to end while Darksiders wanted to keep it going. They had a mission and Blood-Hunter wanted King Thorn.

Blood- Hunter knew for sure King Thorn was a bad man, having seen his work first hand. After they ate and drank their fill, the companions set off again. The Darksiders they met so far they couldn't hurt; they were innocents. They decided they would only fight when they had to. They figured they should make their way to Blair, where King Thorns Castle was located. They made their way toward it, their minds till flowing with what they learned about their enemies. As they made their way, they came across some Goblins and Orcs being attacked and outnumbered by Golems and Fygores led by Serpent's green flame wizard Skullis. Their gut told them let the Evil Arts monsters kill the Darksiders but everything else in them told them to help.

Which they did.

Defona fired an arrow having it fly into a Fygore's eye. Raxxen took a Golem on with his great strength, using his bare hands to pummel the stone and fire monster before lifting it in the air with a huge bear hug, crushing it into pebbles. With the help of the five friends, the Darksiders beat the Evil Arts Monsters. After seeing if the Orcs and Goblins were okay, they were back on their way heading to Blair and King Thorn's Castel.

**AN: ** The new friends are seeing the Darksiders aren't that bad just different. The story will have more pathways instead of just the friends going to the other side. Thank you for reading & please review.


End file.
